


Dad Finds Out

by GxcciPotato



Category: Video Blogging RPF, VlogSquad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Based on Jeff’s Video, David is David, Idiots in Love, Jason POV, Jason is suspicious, Jeff is jealous, Jeff is whipped, M/M, Secret Relationship, They are literally the cutest wtf, whipped because of David’s phat booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxcciPotato/pseuds/GxcciPotato
Summary: As any father, or in Jason’s current position, father figure, would be suspicious of their child’s choice of love interest. In this case the child is David and the love interest is Jeff.





	Dad Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work pertaining to David Dobrik and the Vlogsquad. The last work was David/Todd but now I’ve recently fallen into the hole of David/Jeff. I might have a problem, but Dave and Jeff just has this energy that I can’t quite shake off. Anyways, enjoy the fic and let me down in the comments below how it is. :)

It was a regular filming day for Jason, your favorite 45 year old YouTuber who’s life is always on a downward spiral. Well not any regular filming day; today was the last day of the weight loss challenge that we is participating in with Jeff as his personal trainer.

It was day seven and today they are heading for the beach to try different activities. Jason sighed as he sat in the car and waited for Jeff to drive them to the beach. 

The weight loss transformation challenge is being completely documented on video for Jeff’s YouTube channel. Right now Jeff has a camera mounted on the dashboard of the car so he can explain to his audience the run down of the final day for the challenge.

“You know this video would’ve been so much better with David,” Jason complained into the camera. “There is no way that you could transform this body into something great, in less than a week.”

Todd and Oscar cackled in the backseat while Jeff just shook his head.

“You know, that was the original plan but Mr. Kid’s Choice decided to hire somebody else without telling me, so here we are,” Jeff waved his hand around a bit, emphasizing some of his words.

Jeff looked a bit flustered after that statement and his chest is heaving up and down. Jason was confused by Jeff’s attitude but decided to tease him about it.

“Jeff, are you jealous that David hired another hunk other than you to train him?” Jason gasped, eyes widening to get a good reaction for the camera, but it was a genuine reaction nonetheless.

Todd barker out a laugh at the comment, “Ohhhh, he got you good, boy!”

Jeff just shook his head at his friends’ antics. Sure he was a little upset about not being David’s personal trainer, but no one needs to know that.

“I ain’t jealous about none of that. David could have sex with the dude and I wouldn’t care,” Jeff laughed, but his laugh sounded kind of forceful.

Jason’s jaw dropped; Jeff’s attitude was on another level today. He never realized how much Jeff cared about spending time with David. 

“Jeff you are so jealous!” Jason was in complete shock at this realization. Jeff doesn’t show a lot of emotion, or any at all, so their current situation is something new in its entirety.

Jeff is fairly new to their friend group. The small amount of time that Jeff has been around, he was present ninety percent of the time. Even though they met Jeff through Todd, Jeff will always hang out with them, especially David, without Todd being there.

What Jason noticed the most is that Jeff is constantly around David. There is never not a time where Jason shows up to David’s house and Jeff is not there. The angelic face of a man is always there: working in the views room, sleeping in David’s bed, or hanging out on the couch. 

“Man I wish I knew what you were talking about,” Jeff sarcastically stated with a tilt of his head and winked at the camera. “No, but seriously, I adore that boy so much. The end of last year and the beginning of this year has been utterly amazing because I have you guys in my life now.”

Jason places his hand over his heart at the sentimental speech Jeff gave. 

“Jeff it sounds like you’re in love with David,” Todd jokes with a big smile on his face. He shakes Jeff’s shoulders from behind in a teasing way. “But I wouldn’t be surprised, we’re all in love with David.”

After their beach workout, they do a final weigh-in to receive the end results of the challenge. The results were pretty disappointing in Jason’s opinion but Jeff always looked at this from a positive stance, as always.

In the end, they decided to shave abs into Jason’s stomach hair. It was a funny bit and it made Jason feel a little better about the situation. 

At that moment, Jeff got a FaceTime call and took it in the other room. Jason was still admiring his shaved in abs in the mirror.

Jeff closed the door to his bedroom and answered the call from David, “Sugar pie...honeybun...sweet cheeks...how’s it going?” Jeff laughed nervously into the phone.

“I just want to know why Jason is sending me pictures of abs shaved out of his stomach hair,” David laughed and you can see that his head tilts to the side from his heavy laughter. “Did your weight loss transformation challenge not work?”

Jeff sighed heavily and nodded in defeat, “Yeah, man, Jason gained almost 3 pounds but I’m almost one hundred percent positive that it was all in the muscle.”

David hummed in satisfaction with the answer, “Well, if you truly think it’s muscle then I believe you.”

Jeff smiles at David through the camera and admires his face on the screen. He notices something different about the boy, but, he can’t place what it is.

“What?” David is confused as to why Jeff is looking like that.

“Did you get a haircut?” Jeff questions.

Jeff and David had created this deal that Jeff would approve of when and where David can get his haircut. The giant bowl on top of the twenty-two year old‘s head is a challenge to tame and not just any barber can handle it. Jeff has cut David’s hair on occasion, but it would just be a slight trim, nothing too extravagant.

“Aw shit, I thought you wouldn’t notice,” David laughs as he points his vlog camera into his phone camera.

Jeff proceeds to sit on the edge of his bed as he continues the conversation, “Of course I was gonna notice if my boy’s hair looks out of sorts. It don’t look too bad, but next time you need to let me know okay, babe?”

“Oh we’re getting bold with the pet names, on the phone with people around? Jeff you dog!” David teased and Jeff can hear a small giggle too.

“Gotta let the people know what’s mine, ya know? That ass is mine,” Jeff growled into the phone and bit his lip at the thought of David’s bare cheeks full in his hands. “I can’t wait to put this dick down on you later, baby. I missed you so much.”

You can hear silence on the other end of the call and then a small squeak of an “okay” and “I missed you too” from David. He’s still not used to being spoken to so vulgarly, however, it turns him on so very much.

Jeff chuckled at David’s reaction. He decided he’s been away from everyone else a good amount of time and says his goodbyes to David before hanging up, “Alright then, baby boy, I’ll see you later, okay? I love you.”

David’s smiling really big on the screen as he says his goodbyes as well, “I love you too, bye.”

Jason is standing outside the door of Jeff’s room in shock. Never in a million years would be expect to be in a reality where Jeff and David are dating? Are they dating, or are they just friends with benefits? But they said they loved each other so it wouldn’t be that.

Either way, Jason isn’t all that surprised and is very happy about the two moving on from their past relationships and finding happiness within each other.

He waits outside Jeff’s bedroom door for the barber to exit the room. Once the barber came out from hiding, Jason confronted him.

“Jeff may I speak with you for a quick second?” Jason curled his finger that indicated for the young man to walk in his direction.

“Sure Jase, what’s up?”

Jason cleared his throat and nervously started to pat his hands against his thighs. “I couldn’t help but to notice your conversation with David on the phone...”

“Oh,” Jeff scratches the back of his neck. He already knew where this talk was heading. “How much of it did you hear?”

“Enough to know that you guys are having sex. Really, Jeff?” The 45 year old crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Jeff in slight disappointment.

Jeff just shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t see anything wrong with it. We’re two grown adults.”

Jason shook his head violently at Jeff’s answer. He knows that they are two adults, but, grown is not the word to use. David is only 22 years old and just recently got out of a long relationship, and so did Jeff.

“Are you using each other as rebounds?”

Jeff was stunned at this accusation. Rebounds? Jeff would never use David for anything as vile and cruel as that. 

“Hey, I’ve done some pretty fucked up things in my past, but breaking hearts is not one of them!” Jeff exclaimed while pointing a threatening figure at the older man. “I really like David, I do. Sure, it seems kind of fast paced but we don’t mind. He has made me the happiest I have been in such a long time and I love him for that.”

Jason was taken aback by Jeff’s confession, he was sure tears were filling up in his eyes but he couldn’t worry about that right now. He grabbed the 29 year old by the shoulders and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. 

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Jason pulled away from the hug but still kept his hands on Jeff’s shoulders. “But if you ever, ever hurt my son I will personally perform a orchiectomy, do you understand?”

Jeff laughed at Jason’s attempt at a threat but understood what he meant. Never, ever would he want to hurt David Julian Dobrik, ever.

“Don’t worry big dog, I’m gonna take real good care of him,” Jeff winked as he grabbed the front of his pants.

Jason pushes him away, rolling his eyes at the barber’s antics. He just hoped David made the right choice of love interest.


End file.
